


Learning

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Breeding, Day 27, Kinktober, Multi, NSFW, Trans Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 27 - BreedingThe three hedgehogs had been having sex together for a little while now and they were still learning each other’s kinks and fetishes.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

The three hedgehogs had been having sex together for a little while now and they were still learning each other’s kinks and fetishes.   
Shadow liked his bondage and Master/Slave kinks, he was the most dominant one in their relationship.   
Sonic enjoyed having risky sex in open or public places, he was happy to try everything and anything.  
But Silver was less experienced, he had grown up in a world were pleasure wasn’t important or sought after, he was a virgin and had no interest in sex until Sonic and Shadow made their intentions clear. Sonic and Shadow had been his firsts for everything and together they were slowly finding out Silver’s own kinks and fetishes.

Shadow had been the one to discover Silver’s praise kink. It was Shadow showing Silver his Master/Slave kink and the way Silver would look and sound so happy if he called him a “Good boy~” had been so noticeable, then the way Silver would do anything Shadow asked for any kind of praise, “Good job Silvy~” “That’s my good boy~” “Well done Silver~”, Shadow had knew the praise kink instantly and had used it ever since.

Sonic had found Silver’s exhibitionism kink. A house party at Amy’s where he pulled Silver into a bedroom and sex ensued, but the moment someone tried the doorhandle Silver’s body had tensed and he became hyper focused on the door. He was riding Sonic at the time and Sonic was a little shocked to feel Silver continue to ride him as the door opened and Knuckles got to see Silver riding Sonic’s cock before he spun round, slamming the door shut and shouting an apology. Silver and Sonic both didn’t last long, both riding the high of getting caught and being seen in such an intimate moment. They hadn’t been caught since, though they did fuck in some very public and easy to catch places together since that night.

But the most recent kink had come by complete surprise and had caught both Shadow and Sonic off guard.   
They were going at it, Silver’s face buried into the pillows as Shadow fucked into him fast and hard while Sonic was watching and waiting for his turn, they did this often, taking turns and dragging out Silver’s pleasure between them.   
It was no different until Silver cried out, “BREED ME!!!”, as he came for the first time that night. Shadow’s thrusting faltered and stopped as he was caught off guard, Sonic’s own hand froze its movements and both blue and black hedgehogs looked at one another in shock before they turned to look at their ivory lover. 

Silver’s face was flushed, his breath heavy as he tried to catch it, his orgasm had come hard and unexpected by all three hedgehogs. Silver’s eyes fluttered open, looking over his shoulder at Shadow. “W-why’d you stop?...You can keep going!” Shadow and Sonic shared another look between them before Sonic let his signature grin come over his muzzle and Shadow smirked back at him. “Well I think the ‘Breed me!’ statement caught us both off guard Silvy~” Shadow’s voice came off smooth and seductive, his hand running down Silver’s back to smooth out his damp fur. “Yeah~ That’s new~” Sonic’s excitement could be heard in his voice and both of them looked down to see Silver’s mortified expression, his cheeks were fading from bright pink to a pale colour, his eyes wide with horror and Shadow could feel his body go tense under him.   
Both black and blue hedgehogs stopped their teasing as they saw Silver’s expression, fear and worry written all over Silver’s face. “I-I-...It-I didn’t-“ Panic was setting in and both hedgehogs knew they had to act fast to stop Silver from thinking the worst. 

Silver had always bottled up his wants and needs from both Shadow and Sonic, they had asked him before why their white lover didn’t ask for something he wanted during or before sex and Silver always told them the same thing. “I don’t want to do something you both don’t like or don’t want...and if you thought it was gross or creepy I’d feel...Wrong? Disgusting?...I don’t know…” To them it was a silly notion, there was nothing Silver could do or say or want that would make them love him less.  
They had worked hard to convince Silver to open up little by little and slowly kinks and wants had emerged from Silver that had only added to their sex life, this new kink was no different and both Shadow and Sonic had to make sure Silver knew this.

“Hey! You're ok!” Sonic was the first to act, his hand reaching out to stroke over Silver’s cheek and bring Silver’s complete attention to him. “It’s ok! We got you!” Silver still looked fearful, but Sonic’s smile had eased him slightly. “Your perfectly safe Silver. It’s just you, me and Sonic here.” Silver looked back up over his shoulder at Shadow as the ebony hedgehog spoke, he had pulled out and was massaging Silver’s hips and back soothingly. Silver took a moment to catch his shaky breath, their soft words and gentle touches giving him a little reassurance and slowly calming his nerves. “I-I’m sorry…” His voice was a whisper but both Sonic and Shadow heard him clearly. “It’s ok! No sorry’s needed!” Sonic’s bright smile was back and Silver felt even more at ease. “Agreed, no apologies necessary Silver.” Shadow looked lovingly down at him and Silver felt a little silly all of a sudden, he had overreacted and thought the worst before even considering anything else. 

They took a moment, changing positions and laying down so Silver was cuddled in between them, the mood had changed drastically over the past couple of minutes and the three knew it was best just to take a minute to relax and get their bearings straight. After a few comfortable moments of silent cuddling Shadow had to ask his questions. “So, can I ask about the breeding kink?” Silver’s face flushed red and Sonic chucked before kissing over a red cheek. “Please Silvy~?” Silver swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “Y-yeah…I-I don’t know where it came from...I just...I just saw it and…I liked it...is it weird?” Silver didn’t make eye contact as he spoke until Shadow tilted his chin to look up at him. “No, there is nothing weird or abnormal about it Silver.” Sonic cuddled closer and nuzzled into Silver’s cheek. “Silvy! You gotta stop being so hard on yourself!” Silver felt like a small weight had been lifted from his body and closed his eyes to relax a little more in their arms. “Sorry, I didn’t tell you guys...and I killed the mood.” Both Sonic and Shadow sighed. “Stop thinking like that!” Sonic groaned out as he pulled Silver flush against him, hugging him tightly. 

Shadow watched for a moment before an idea entered his head. “The mood can always come back, just needs the right words and actions!” Shadow presses flush with Silver’s back, effectively pinning Silver between both Sonic and himself. Silver felt his face heat up as one of Shadow’s hands slid over his hip and slowly crept between his legs to rub over his labia. Sonic had caught wind of what was going on and smirked at Silver. “Tell us if you wanna stop ok?” Silver nodded and Sonic leaned in to kiss his ivory lovers lips, Silver’s mouth opened instantly and Sonic wastes no time in turning the soft kiss into a passionate one. 

Shadow kissed over Silver’s neck and shoulders while his fingers rubbed and slid over Silver’s sex with ease, Silver was still wet from their earlier fucking and it allowed Shadow’s fingers to slip into him with ease. Silver moans into the kiss as he feels Shadow’s fingers slide into him, Sonic pulling back for air and to look down at Shadow’s hand as it works Silver to arousal again. Sonic then had an idea and he looked at Silver's flushed face and lust filled eyes, kissing his lips one more time before he moved up so his lips were over Silver’s ear. “You want us in you~?” Silver nodded frantically, moaning again as Shadow’s fingers rubbed over his clit before sliding back into him. “You want Shadow to fuck you again~?” A whine left Silver’s lips as he nodded again, Shadow took the hint and changed positions so Silver was laying under him with his knees bent and legs spread wide, Sonic still by his side and kissing over his ear. 

Shadow stroked himself for a moment before he lined himself up with Silver’s awaiting entrance, he slowly slid back into the warm heat and groaned as Silver clenched around him. “You feel him inside of you~?” Sonic whispers into Silver’s ear and Silver nods. “Y-yes!” Shadow thrusts gently for a moment, getting used to the tight heat of Silver’s body. “You want him to go faster~?” Sonic watches as Shadow picks up his speed without Silver even needing to answer, Silver moans as Shadow keeps his new speed constant and hard, his dick hitting the spot inside of him that makes him see stars every few thrusts. 

Shadow had been close to cumming before they stopped and now that he was picking up he could feel his body’s need to finish approaching faster than he would have liked. Sonic watched Shadow, he knew the signs and he could see that Shadow was close to finishing, he smirked and turned back to whispering in Silver’s ear. “You want Shadow inside of you yeah~? To cum inside~?” Silver whined loudly and Shadow groaned as he felt Silver squeezing him. “You want him to fill you with his cum~? Knock you up even~?” Silver shivered and moaned, nodding his head frantically. Shadow felt Silver’s body start to tremble and smirked down at him. “You really want my puppy’s~? My little hoglets~?” He groans as Silver clenches around him. “Y-yes! Yes! Yesyesyesyes!” It’s whiny and needy as it falls from Silver’s lips and Shadow can only take so much before he cums, thrusting deep into Silver as he does.

Silver moans out as he feels Shadow’s cum warm him from the inside, he was so close to his orgasm and with the warmth of Shadow’s cum and the thought of it breeding him it sent him over the edge. As he came down from his second orgasm he felt Shadow start to pull out, he whined at the loss before Sonic sprung up from his side and moved into Shadow’s position, lining up is cock with Silver’s dripping entrance. Shadow lay down beside Silver and began to pepper kisses over every inch of Silver’s fur he could reach as Sonic slid himself into the hilt with ease, Silver’s slick and Shadow’s cum made it so easy, Silver moans out Sonic’s name as the blue blur began thrusting hard and fast.

“You and Sonic would make beautiful baby’s~” Shadow whispers causing Silver to moan and clench around Sonic, the blue hedgehog didn’t falter as he continued to fuck into Silver. Silver was a mess, moaning and groaning with every thrust, unable to make words as he felt overstimulated but at the same time wanted more. Shadow had taken on the roll of whispering in Silver’s ear with great joy, enjoying watching Silver’s body react to every word. “He’s going to fill you up with his cum too~ You’ll make such pretty baby’s Silvy~” Silver moaned out a mix of Sonic and Shadow’s names as his body couldn’t take anymore and he came for a third time. Sonic couldn’t take it as Silver’s walls tremble around him and he came deep into Silver just like Shadow had done. 

Sonic waited for as long as he could before he had to pull out, watching as his and Shadow’s cum started dripping out of Silver’s quivering hole. Silver was lost in gathering his thoughts before Sonic lay beside him again and kissed his cheek, Shadow doing the same on the other side. “You really would make beautiful baby’s with us Silvy~” Sonic’s grin was wide and Silver couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of having their baby’s. 

As they lay together, all coming down from their orgasms, Shadow had a new question. “Would you want to have children with us?” The question caught both Sonic and Silver off guard, Silver feeling heat run to his cheeks as both Sonic and Shadow stared at him, waiting for an answer. “I-I-I-...yes...m-maybe...I-I don’t know!” Silver’s face was scarlet and Sonic too was looking rather red on the face. Shadow chuckled and kissed Silver’s cheek, pulling Silver into a cuddle and signaling Sonic to join them. “We don’t need to think about it right now, but maybe in the future you’ll both allow me to revisit the subject?” Silver felt himself calm down and nodded, Sonic too cuddled close and nodded. “Y-yeah! We don’t need to worry about kids and marriage and settling down now!...yeah!?” Both Shadow and Silver couldn’t help but laugh at their blue lover, Sonic was always a free spirit and both ebony and ivory hedgehogs knew he’d be a hard one to tie down.  
But there was time, they were still young and still learning and exploring themselves and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
